


Day after Halloween

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Starscream thinks a trick or treater gave him a costume...





	1. Starscream's costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream thinks a trick or treater gave him a costume...


	2. Funny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave knows what was actually done to Starscream...and is amused!


	3. WHAT?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave explains...in his own way...


	4. Not funny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is not humored...Soundwave just can't stop laughing!


End file.
